


Double Team

by polygonshipping



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, alcohol mentioned, also nick is a slut for attention but thats not new, polytrio, they make out a bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polygonshipping/pseuds/polygonshipping
Summary: good ol' polytrio shenanigans. the world needs more nick/pat/griff





	Double Team

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to sixwuhzit on tumblr for proofreading! find me on tumblr at polygonshipping.tumblr.com

        Pat and Griffin are normally very gentle lovers. Nick has been asking for as long as they’ve been together to be ‘double-teamed’, as he put it. After months of that never coming to be, Nick just assumed it wouldn’t happen. Nick was wrong.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

        He comes home from a particularly boring day of work that night, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He hangs up his coat, stretching as he glances over at the others. Griffin and Pat are at the dining table, each with a beer, talking with each other. They don’t even notice him at first, too busy laughing at their own dumb jokes. 

Nick doesn’t think twice when Pat shoots him a quick glance, raises an eyebrow, and nudges Griffin with a smug grin. Griffin gives a nod back, and looks up at Nick. “Nicolas, darling,” Griffin begins, “Pat and I were thinking tonight we would reward you. We know you’ve been working really hard lately, and… maybe you’d be willing to blow off a little steam?” 

Nick flushes a light pink, stuttering, “Y-you guys don’t have to be so formal about it, you can just ask.” He fidgets, sliding his shoes and socks off at the door. “No, no, you misunderstand,” Pat says, hands folded in his lap neatly. His voice is calm and smooth, like always. “We want to treat you, Nick,” He smiles, and it makes Nick warm up inside. Pat stands, moving to Nick in confident strides, and grasps him lightly by the hips. He leans in to kiss the other man, but Pat pulls away at the last second. Nick lets out a small whine as Pat instead places a line of chaste kisses along his jawline. Griffin watches them from his spot in the chair, smirking at the other two. Nick moans softly when Pat slides his hands up his shirt, shivering. “Your hands are cold,” Nick breathes out, and Pat lets out a chuckle.

“It’ll be warmer soon,” He promises, and Nick shudders at the thought. Honestly, he’s already half hard - Pat knows his weak points and attacks them, licking and biting softly at his neck. They pull back for a moment as Pat assists Nick in sliding his shirt up over his head, and Nick tugs at Pat’s shirt in return. “Not yet,” Pat grins, holding both of Nick’s hands to prevent any wandering. He whines as Pat lets go, feeling his open palms slide up across his back. Nick shivers, breath hitching in his throat as he feels his arousal spike. Pat grins, nipping at his ear, rubbing his hands in circles over the small of his back. “You’re so needy,” Pat purrs, his breath warm on Nick’s neck. 

“Pat, quit teasin’ him,” Griffin chides softly from the table. “Besides, I want in on this action,” He grins, standing up and pushing his chair in before finding his way behind Pat. Nick watches as Griffin slides his arms around Pat’s waist, resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder. “You two look so hot,” Griffin smiles, and Pat blushes a light pink. Pat breaks off from Nick for a moment in favour of pushing his lips up against Griffin’s, and Nick watches the two kiss. Pat isn’t as gentle with Griffin - he has no reason to hold back, rather, and Nick drinks in the sight of the two others running their hands all over each other’s bodies.

Griffin manages to wrangle Pat’s shirt off of him, a feat that Nick is infinitely thankful for. Pat shudders as Griffin slides his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans, a light touch that Nick knows he loves. “H-hey,” Nick interjects after a few more moments of the heated exchange, “isn’t this my night too?” 

Griffin pulls back, glancing at him from over Pat’s shoulder. “Mm, I guess so.” He gives Pat a quick kiss on the jaw before moving to Nick. Immediately, he feels his heartbeat speed up. Pat is a good lover, sure, but Nick and Griffin have been together longer. Griffin truly knows what makes him tick. Nick gets goosebumps as Griffin steps close, just close enough to feel the warmth of his breath. Meanwhile, Pat watches with mild amusement glittering in his eyes, a hand laid lazily over the tent forming in his sweatpants. The two kiss and it’s smoother, more natural. 

Griffin takes control pretty quickly, one hand on Nick’s chest to steady him and the other wrapped around his waist. They kiss open-mouthed and feverishly, mostly due to Nick’s growing arousal. Whenever they break away, it’s to catch their breath. Griffin attacks Nick from a new angle, kissing him roughly until his lips are pink and lightly swollen. He gets Nick backed up against the wall, grinding one knee between his legs against the bulge in his jeans. “Ahhn, Griffin,” Nick whimpers, eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment as pleasure works its way up through his body.

“Be vocal, Nicolas,” Griffin chastises, and Nick moans in response.

  


“Griff, ple-ase touch me,” He begs, voice cracking halfway through. Griffin looks back at Pat for a moment, and then dips his head slightly to kiss at Nick’s collarbone. After a second of that, he begins lightly palming Nick through his jeans, which elicits a few sharp whines and moans. Pat trails over to Griffin, pressing their bodies together a bit as he watches the two others. Griffin smiles at the contact - it’s a bit unexpected, but not at all unwelcome. It’s especially not unwelcome when he can feel Pat’s erection press up against him, as Pat wraps his arms around Griffin. “I’m just a bystander,” Pat reassures, although neither of the others are convinced. 

“You don’t have to - nnh, be,” Nick offers, sharply exhaling as Griffin nips down on a collarbone. Pat smiles, tucking a wave of hair behind his ear and leaning in to Griffin’s shoulder. Griffin leaves featherlight touches along Nick’s hips, eventually drawing back to look at the mess he’s made of Nick. His face is red, lips puffy and eyes glazed with lust. His hair is mussed from the nervous habit of running his hands through it. “Man, I’d love to watch Pat fuck that pretty li’l face of yours, Nicolas,” Griffin purrs, bringing a hand up to grasp Nick’s face. His hold is gentle but firm, and Nick can’t help but melt a little bit. 

Pat, behind Griffin, smiles. “I’m absolutely sure I’d love that,” He grins smugly, and Nick flushes a harsher shade of pink. 

“Stick out your tongue, baby boy,” Griffin urges, and Nick complies without a second thought, opening his mouth and letting his eyes flutter shut. “Now that’s a good boy,” Griffin praises, sliding his thumb into Nick’s mouth. Nick takes the finger enthusiastically, swirling his tongue around it teasingly. “Naughty,” Griffin says, clucking his tongue in fake disapproval. 

Nick opens his eyes a bit, glancing up at Griffin through his eyelashes. He withdraws his finger, Nick hollowing his cheeks for a moment so that on the way out it makes a _pop_ noise. Pat, still watching, takes a shuddery breath. He’s painfully hard, now, arms still around Griffin. Nick looks up, watching as Pat grinds softly into Griffin’s backside, huffing softly. 

Griffin looks back at Pat, raising an eyebrow. “Jesus, you two are unbearable. Pat, quit humping me like a dog and get your cock in Nick’s mouth already,” he sighs as if annoyed, and Pat lets out a little laugh. “Bed?” Nick manages to sputter out, and Pat nods. The two of them make their way clumsily to the bedroom, Pat following Nick closely in tow with his hands roaming Nick’s body along the way. Griffin follows at a leisurely pace, sitting in a chair across from the bed. When Nick looks back at him, perhaps to ask for permission, Griffin nods. Pat adjusts himself, back up against the headboard, and Nick straddles his waist in seconds. Pat runs a calloused hand through Nick’s hair, causing him to purr, and he swears for a moment he can feel Pat’s cock throb underneath him. 

This only spurs him on, grasping at the other’s sweatpants and lewdly moaning. Pat’s eyes are half-lidded as he runs his hands over Nick’s body, up and down his waist and thighs. It makes Nick shiver, his body lighting up like fireworks as he feels Pat’s hands grace over his skin. “P-please,” Nick breathes out, desperate for touch. Griffin, still in the chair, wriggles out of his own jeans and boxers and begins lazily jacking himself off, head resting in a hand. He knows that Pat and Nick can go more than once, so he doesn’t bother to intervene to prevent it escalating. 

After a few moments of Pat stroking Nick’s hair with one hand and thigh with the other, Pat lightly grabs at a fistful of Nick’s hair and leans in close. “Be a good boy and suck me off, would you?” He asks in a sultry tone. Pat lets go and the other boy nods, adjusting onto his knees and leaning down to breathe warm air onto Pat’s clothed erection. Pat shivers, wriggling himself out of his clothes in one smooth motion. Nick watches his cock bounce free, looking up at Pat with lust-glazed eyes. He presses wet kisses to the inside of Pat’s thighs, earning himself a deep groan from the other. “Fuckin’ get on with it already,” he breathes, and Nick laughs under his breath. 

He swipes his tongue up in a clean stripe from base to tip, and Pat grabs at his hair again. He continues to tease, swirling his tongue around the head at a painfully slow pace. After a few moments, Nick takes an inch of two into his mouth and experimentally sucks. Unintentionally, Pat tugs on Nick’s hair, and he almost instinctively bobs his head a bit. From there, he establishes a sort of rhythm, letting Pat pull at his hair to essentially fuck his face. He can feel Pat getting close, and digs his nails into Pat’s thigh. He stops, flinching, and lets Nick set his own pace. He suppresses his gag reflex to take Pat’s cock fully, eyes watering. 

“Fuuuuck, Nick, I’m…” Pat groans. Nick swallows once, twice around him, and feels Pat’s cock pulse as he comes down Nick’s throat. Honestly, Nick doesn’t enjoy swallowing. But looking up and seeing the expression of Pat, so embarrassed he covers his face with a hand, blushing red - that’s what makes it worth it. Nick pulls off a bit, lapping at him before an overstimulated Pat shoves him off lightly. Nick wipes his chin, grinning at the other. Pat is panting, face flushed and hair messy. God, he looks amazing like that. Nick watches him bask in his afterglow until he regains his composure.

During this encounter, Griffin has picked up pace, and his breath is hard and heavy. Pat finally catches his breath, opening his eyes to look down at Nick. “Jesus,” Pat comments, and Nick follows Pat’s gaze down to realize just how painfully hard he is. Nick shifts awkwardly, pressing his thighs together as he sits up. “Mmm, Pat?” He asks, tilting his head to the side in such a way that his hair falls into his eyes a bit. Pat quirks a brow, and Nick replies shakily.

“Will you, uh, f-fuck me now?” Pat shakes his head, grinning. He’s smug in the best way, and it makes Nick shiver. 

“Not yet, but I’m sure Griffin would love to,” he points to the older man, who’s currently still sat in the chair pumping his own cock up and down. Upon hearing his name, he perks up, and then blushes lightly from all the attention. “Come on, Griffin,” he pats the mattress, “come sit with us.”

Griffin looks around for a moment as if to confirm that yes, he _is_ the Griffin they’re talking about, and then makes his way over in shuffles. Pat takes control from there, grasping him by the hips and guiding him until his back is up against the headboard of the bed. Griffin looks up at the two others from where they sit beside him, tugging down his t-shirt a bit to cover his arousal. 

“You’re so handsome,” Pat praises, hands sliding up Griffin’s shirt. He places open mouthed kisses along Griffin’s collarbone, making him shiver. Pulling back to take a breath, he turns to Nick. “Prep yourself,” he demands, and Nick nods quickly, wasting no time in rolling onto his back. Griffin peeks over Pat’s head as the dark-haired man continues to kiss his chest, watching Nick wriggle out of his jeans and briefs. He catches Griffin looking, grinning lightly, and gives a little wink.

Nick starts light, touching along his inner thighs and his own chest, giving fluttery moans just to watch Griffin’s reactions. This is one of his favourite things by far; watching Griffin gets increasingly blushy, all for him. He adores it, truly. “Pat, lube,” he says softly, more of a question than a comment. Like second nature, Pat reaches over with a hand without taking his attention away from Griffin and slides the drawer open, grabbing a small bottle and tossing it back. Nick manages to catch it, a small feat he’s sort of proud of. 

“Thanks,” Nick mumbles, opening it with a _click_. From there, he lies back down, adjusting until he’s comfortable. His movements are encouraged by a small whimper from Griffin, who’s practically melting underneath the other. Pat’s straddling him now, and they’re grinding desperately on each other. It’s obvious even from where Nick lays that Pat is in control of the situation, hands wandering Griffin’s body freely. Nick realizes as he watches that he’s been touching himself without really thinking, making his way up to two fingers, then three. “Griff, Griffin,” he calls, shivering with need. 

He pulls away from his kiss with Pat, eyes falling to Nick on the bedsheets. The dark-haired man is sprawled out a bit, one hand grasping at the sheets while the other preps himself. As much as he loves whatever’s happening with Pat, he’s decently sure nothing on Earth could beat what Nick is offering. “You ready?” He asks, while Pat crawls off of his lap. Nick gives an eager nod, hair falling into his face. 

“Good,” he smiles. “Can I… like this? S-so I can, uh, see your face?” he asks quietly, face tinged with pink again. Another nod. Griffin crawls forward, tucking the stray tuft of hair behind Nick’s ear. “You’re so pretty,” Griffin praises, and Nick shivers - only then does Griffin notice just how hard Nick is. He must not have been touching his cock the whole time. “I’m, uh, I’m not sure how long I’ll last? J-just because I was getting off earlier, and —“

“Griffin, if you’re not inside me in the next 30 seconds I’m gonna sue you,” Nick says from beneath him. 

“Oh, fuck, I— yeah, alright,” Griffin nods, hands sliding underneath Nick’s hips to hold him up a bit. In an effort to make this a bit easier, Nick props himself up by his elbows, eyes cast up at Griffin in a loving gaze. Meanwhile, Pat watches with piqued interest, his expression fairly smug. Nick cries out as the head of Griffin’s cock slides into him, clawing at the bedsheets. Griffin notes the warmth, sinking further until he’s nearly to the hilt. “Ahhn, Nick,” he huffs, nails digging lightly into the soft skin of Nick’s hips. Nick responds in turn, gasping and begging for more. He tries to let Griffin set the pace, little noises escaping his mouth every time Griffin bucks into him. 

Nick is impatient, though, grinding up against Griffin in an attempt to encourage him to go faster. He goes faster now, more rough, all while holding onto Nick by his waist. They’ve never really gone this _hard_ before, and it shows in Nick’s face. His eyes are rolled up a bit, face flushed pink and mouth slightly open. 

“God, Nick, I-“ Griffin begins, cut off by a wave of pleasure snaking its way through him. “J-Jesus, Nick, I dunno how much longer I can last,” he warns, but Nick is essentially gone. His vision is starry, and Griffin’s voice just comes through muffled and muddy. He can’t be bothered to focus on anything except for how _good_ it feels, letting himself enjoy it as much as he can. The thing that snaps him back to reality is Griffin, clawing into his hips.

“I’m, fuck— Nick!” He cries, shuddering as his orgasm wracks his body. Nick moans in response, reveling in the sensation of being so _full._ The feeling is only topped by a certain other dark-haired boy, who slinks up beside him and grasps his cock in his fist. As Griffin pulls out and collapses back onto the bed with a satisfied sigh, Nick is pulled up into Pat’s lap with a squeak. 

“You ought to finish a second time, hm? I think you deserve it for being such a good boy,” Pat purrs into his ear, nipping at him for a moment before pumping his cock up and down. “O-oh, god, fuck, y-yes, god please,” Nick babbles, and Pat gives a low chuckle. It’s not unlike his previous encounter with Griffin in that Pat wastes no time, finding a harsh rhythm and sticking to it. Within the minute, it’s too much for Nick, who writhes above Pat, moaning. “Pat, I’m s-so fuckin’ close,” He groans, but Pat makes no move to change anything. With a final movement, Nick spills over onto the other’s fist, throwing his head back onto Pat’s shoulder. 

“Good boy,” Pat praises, running his hands through the lengthy side of Nick’s hair. “Let’s get you two cleaned up, yeah?” He suggests, standing up and leaving Nick to recuperate. Pat snags the washcloth from the bathroom connected to their room, dousing it with warm water before returning. He cleans his hand first, and then helps the others. “You need anything, Nicolas?” Pat asks, but Nick has already grabbed a blanket from the floor and wrapped himself up in it. He turns to Griffin to ask the same, but the eldest is asleep.

Pat laughs, before scooping up the blanket-bundled Nick in his arms. “C’mon, you, we can go watch a movie on the couch. Wouldn’t want to wake Old Man Griffin,” he teases, and Nick giggles in response. It’s a lovely sound, one that makes Pat smile wholeheartedly. He carries Nick into the living room, where they plop down on the couch. Nick, of course, is still curled up in his blanket, but has found a new spot; namely, atop Pat’s lap. He yawns, and Pat immediately keys in on it. He puts on the most boring nature documentary he can find, and runs his hands through Nick’s hair until he falls asleep. After snapping a picture with his phone from the coffee table, he too closes his eyes.


End file.
